Forever Yours, Faithfully
by sarahjdavis021
Summary: Rachel just moved to Lima from Dayton. It's her first day of sophomore year, she's at a new school, and knows no one. Determined to make the best if it she joins two clubs. The Cheerios and Glee. One very popular, the other struggling to make it. Will this be her best year? Or will this year be her worst?
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Rachel

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or any of the characters in this story.**

My alarm goes off at 6am. Hitting the power button I spring out of bed. Today is the first day of sophomore year, I would be starting at Mckinley High in Lima, Ohio. Leaving all my friends in Dayton was hard, but my dads decided it was best for the family. They have been arguing for months, the stress of daddy's job and how is co-worker, Tony, always found a way to call him or text, was putting a strain on their marriage. So daddy quit his job and took a job with a smaller firm in Lima. We moved in about two months ago. It was summer and since I didn't know anyone I spent all my time in my room writing music and practicing my singing and dancing.

Ever since I could remember I've been singing, dad has always loved the arts and he got me into dance the moment I could walk. The moment I learned to talk he had me in voice lessons. From every singing competition to every dance competition he has been there in the front row cheering me on. Singing became my dream. I fell in love with broadway and Barbra Streisand. After high school I would be going to New York and pursuing my passion. My dads were one hundred percent supportive of my dreams and they did everything they could to encourage me. My freshman year at Dunbar I joined their glee club, Star Power. Everyone was so talented and amazing, it was wonderful to be around all those people who had the same love as me. When my dads told me we were moving I was devastated. I had made so many great friends, we had just won the national show choir competition, and we had plans to spend the summer together. While it made me sad to leave, I was happy that my dads were getting along.

After a quick workout and shower, I put on my new pair of jean and a white t shirt and headed downstairs for breakfast. A new part of our routine was eating meals as a family. This past summer every breakfast and dinner was at the dining room table. In the past family dinners were rare and usually on special occasions. Daddy was always busy at the office and dad made himself bust around the house, I think he ever started writing again. Dad used to be an author, but when I was born he turned into a stay at home dad, he hasn't written since. I've always felt a little guilty, his book are amazing, he's really talented, he shouldn't give that up. I sit down at the table after giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dad, daddy. How did y'all sleep?"

Daddy answered.

"We slept pretty great last night, right Leroy?"

"Yes we did, best night sleep ever. How about you sweetie?"

I had a feeling they were talking about something I cared to know nothing about.

"I slept wonderfully, thanks for asking. Which one of you will be carrying me to school today?"

As much as I loved my dads, I couldn't wait to turn sixteen in a couple months. They have already brought me a blue, 2016, Hyundai Elantra. It was perfect, my daddy has taken me out in it a couple times to get used to driving it. I loved it, and I loved them.

"Well I have to be at the office the same time you have to be at school, and dad has a meeting with a new publisher!"

Daddy sounded really excited for dad, it made my heart happy.

"That's great dad! I'm so glad you are writing again. You have an amazing gift."

"Thank you sweetheart. I'm really excited. I just hate I can't take you for your first day at new school."

"It's ok dad, I can take the bus today."

Both of my dads shared a look. They tend to be a tad bit overprotective at times. Dad turned back towards me.

"Actually we have a different plan. We have a surprise for you."

Just then I heard the front door open and close. I could hear footsteps walking towards the dining room. Heels. Who could that be?

"Hi baby, did you miss me?"

"Mom!"

I shot up and ran to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well, these past couple months have been lonely and I've missed you, Hiram, and Leroy. I was offered the director position at Lima theater and said why not, so here I am."

"You live here now!"

This was this best news I've heard all day, except for dad getting into writing again. I had missed my mom so much. My mom got pregnant with me when she was 20. Her boyfriend ditched her and she had no one else, so she decided t0 give me up for adoption. That's how she met my dads. After many interviews with them, she decided they were the best people to raise me. During the pregnancy my dad's and my mom grew close. They became the family she never had. It was decided that after I was born, she could be in my life however much she wanted to be. I lived with my dad's, but every other weekend I stayed with her. I loved that I got to have her in my life, I couldn't imagine life any other way, I had three parents who loved me deeply and supported me no matter what.

"Yes baby, I got a two bedroom apartment about five minutes away. Is that okay?"

"It's more than ok, does that mean I can stay with you on weekends again?"

"Of course sweetheart, you know you can stay whenever you'd like."

I lunged at her again, squeezing and not letting go. I then gave both of my dads big hugs and kisses. I may not know anyone here yet, but I had my family, and I was determined to make this year my best yet. We finished breakfast, and all headed out. I said goodbye to dad and daddy and hopped in the car with my mom.

"Have a great first day Rachel. Call me and tell me all about it tonight. I love you, and I am so happy to get to be here with you."

"Thanks mom. I love you too. Thank you for moving here, I missed you."

I gave her a hug and got out of the car. This was it. I was ready. I took a deep breath and walked through the front doors of Mckinley High.

 **AN: Thank you for reading. I know it was not much. This story is from Rachel's POV, so I wanted to give a little background on her life. Please leave a review with any comments or criticism you have. I appreciate all reviews good or bad. They help me improve my writing to make it more enjoyable for the reader.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

After meeting with the principal and getting my class schedule, I head to my locker. Putting away everything I don't need, I close the door. Looking at my watch I realize I have fifteen minutes before my first class. I decide to check the club board, I figure that's the best way to make new friends. There's a lot to choose from. I look at all the different signup sheets: dance, book club, drama, chess, sewing, etc. Only two caught my eye. Cheerleading and Glee.

Back in Dayton I loved to cheer, it was good to help me keep in shape and improve my dance skills. I noticed there was multiple sheets filled for cheerleading, I grabbed the pencil by it and neatly signed my name. Next I looked at the glee signup sheet, there was only three names. At my old school the sheets would be reversed. Dunbar was all about the arts, everyone wanted to be in glee, it was the best thing at our school. Picking up the pencil I write my name on the fourth line. Smiling to myself I turn to head to my first class, geometry.

"Oomph!"

I hear the sound escape my mouth before I feel the impact of running into someone. My book falls to the floor and I look up to notice a pretty blonde, in a cheer uniform staring at me.

"Watch where you're going next time."

Her voice is icy and gives me chills.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was lost in my own world."

"Obviously."

She rolled her eyes, flipped her neat ponytail, and walked away. Two of the cheerleaders with her stopped and one picked up my book and handed it to me.

"Here you go, don't worry about Quinn. She's a bitch. I'm Santana and this is Brittany. You look new."

"Uh, yeah I just moved here from Dayton. My name is Rachel."

"We saw you leaving the club board. Did you decide to sign up for any?"

"I signed up for cheerleading and glee. I did both back at my old school."

"That's awesome Santana and I are both and glee and on the cheerleading team."

I smiled to myself, she was she excited. Santana and Brittany seemed really nice, it would be really nice to make friends here.

"Why don't you meet us here at lunch, that's when the glee auditions are, Brittany and I will go with you."

"Thank you Santana, that's very kind of the both of you."

The warning bell goes off a second later. I had five minutes to get to my geometry class.

"I better go, it was really nice to meet you, thank you for offering to go with me and being so nice."

After they said their goodbyes, we headed off in opposite directions. With two minutes to spare I found my way to my class and took the first empty seat I saw. Seconds before the bell rang a tall, hazel eyed, handsome guy sat down next to me. He was panting and there was a line of sweat dripping from his hair. Our teacher came in and introduced herself. The first fifteen minutes she went over all the basic first day rules and how the class was going to go. She then asked us to go around the room and share a little something about ourselves. We started at the front going left to right down each row. When it got to our table the guy beside me was first to go.

"Uh...Hi I'm Finn. I'm the quarterback of the football team, and um in the glee club."

Finn. Cute name. Cute guy. He was kinda awkward, but it made him more adorable. I was excited to learn he was in the glee club. If I joined I would get to see him in more than just geometry. After a short pause for my brain to catch up , I realized it was my turn.

"My name is Rachel. I just moved here with my dads from Dayton. I love to dance and sing."

The last part of my answer is my go to for stuff like this. I noticed Finn looking over at me, so I gave him my famous Rachel Berry smile. He turned the color of a tomato and quickly looked away. After everyone had shared, Ms. Holiday told us to spend the last thirty minutes getting to know the person sitting at our table, because they would be there all semester, and any partner assignments we have will be done with them. I looked over at Finn. He seemed a little shy, I figured I'd have to speak first. Right before I opened my mouth he saw me looking at him and gave me a bashful smile.

"Hey, Finn right? I'm Rachel."

"Uh yeah Finn, I guess you're my partner this semester."

"I guess I am. So you said you play football and sing?"

"Yes, those are the only two things I am good at. I've been playing football since pee wee league and I started singing at a young age."

"That's awesome, I don't know much about football, but I love to sing, I think it's one of my best features."

"Are you going to try out for glee club?"

"Yes I signed up this morning, I met two girls in the hall after named Santana and Brittany, they told me to meet them at lunch and they would walk with me to the auditions."

He gave a small smile at the mention of their names. I wondered if he liked one of them or if he was dating one.

"Britt and San are really cool. They are the only cheerleaders in this school who could care less about what people think of them and popularity."

I was glad to learn that they weren't like your stereotypical cheerleaders. There were some girls like that at my old school, but for the most part all of the cheerleaders were sweet and down to earth. That also meant that all the cheerleaders here besides the two of them were the stereotypical type.

"I really liked them, they are the first people I met here and I hope we can be friends."

"They're great people to be friends with, I'm sure they like you. You said you like to cheer and dance too right?"

"Yes, I was on the cheer team back in Dayton."

"Do you plan on trying out here?"

"I do, it's a good way to help me keep in shape, plus I kinda miss it."

"I'm sure you are going to make it."

He gave me a small, genuine smile. His smile was lopsided and goofy, but it took my breath away. I blushed a little and smiled back.

"Thank you."

The last ten minutes we talked about why I moved to Lima and how I was adjusting. Finn seemed like a sweet guy. When the bell rang he said goodbye and told me he would see me at the glee auditions.

I found my next two classes with no problem, I was hoping to have another class with Finn, or one with Santana or Brittany. When the lunch bell rang I made my way back to the club board, after dropping off my books at my locker, and found Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Rachel, how has your first day been so far? Have you met anyone else yet?"

"Hey Brittany, it has been pretty good. I did meet a guy named Finn in my geometry class."

I couldn't help smiling at his name, I also noticed Santana and Brittany share a smile.

"I'm glad Rachel, Finn is a nice dude. Now let's get you to the auditions."

Santana turned on her heels and headed down the hall with Brittany and I right behind her.

 **AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please leave a review with any comments or criticism.**


End file.
